Geek!
by LexerrYouDaBomb
Summary: Summary inside. R&R if read!


Hey yall Im back! Sorry for the confusion, I know I said in my profile that I wont be on FanFiction for a while, but I cant lose this idea so Im posting this oneshot or possibly twoshot. If ya wanna know how I get the ideas, heres the secret… It just comes to me! Remember my last oneshot? That came to me when I was in the shower, while singing to "You Are the Music In Me". This one however, came to me when I was on my computer, and listening to "You Are the Music in Me". I was just you know, singing along while pretending that my brush is a microphone. Well, anyway, I'll stop my ranting and get to the real deal! (Hey, that rhymed! lol) 

**Summary: NEW TWIST!! Troy is the new/geeky boy, and Gabriella is the popular one! Read the story, I cant spoil it. Rated T for swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I'll give you five bucks if you give me Zac Efron and everything High School Musical-y.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

**7:15 am**

"Gabi.."

"_uuunh.._" I groaned, still half asleep.

"Gabi.." the voice said a little louder than the last time.

"_What do you want from me, dude.. Cant you see Im trying to have my beauty sleep?!_"I slurred. I KNOW Im definately desperate for sleep. I dont usually say the word 'dude'.

"GABRIELLA!!" the voice screamed.

Now _that_ woke me up. Now I can see the 'dude' wasnt actually a 'dude'.

"Thank you for gracing me with your FULL attention, Gabi." Im not really paying attention. Im just good at acting. "Did you know we have a new kid coming today?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's his name, um Alexander, Rome, some sort of city?" I said, not caring. Sharpay just gave me a glare.

"Gabi, Im serious. I cannot ruin my reputation, and if that means getting the new kid, Im up for it. By the way, his name is Troy. Why the hell would he be named Rome?! It sounds retarted!" She said in an FYI attitude.

"Geez, keep it down will you?! Gosh, I cant wait to meet him.." I sqealed while clapping really fast (A/N Like London Tipton?)

"Well... You might want to put on some descent clothes first." Sharpay said.

"OH SNAP, IM GONNA BE LATE!!"

* * *

After taking my famous 1 Minute shower (Im being sarcastic) I put on a simple outift that thats comfortable, but makes a great impression. Not too revealing, and not too geeky either. (A/N pics in my profile) Just enough to make a great impression. I sprayed on my perfume named 'Dream More' by GAP then Im on my way. 

I get to school and I bumped into this Geeky guy [A/N I cant imagine Zac being like that. He's just too sexy. lol (I mean, literally. Thick glasses, suspenders, you get my point.), making him trip a little and drop his books. Of course, being the sweetheart I am, I help him with his books. I couldnt help but notice his dreamy, blue eyes. Being the geek that he is, the only thing sexy about him was his eyes. After I helped him out, I wanted to break my staring contest so I said "Hi.."

"Hi," he replied. I take that back, his voice was sexy too.

"Im Gabriella." I said, shaking his hand.

"Troy." he replied..

"Hey, you're the new guy! Welcome to East High!" I said happily. He just gave me a warm smile. Gosh, it made me melt..

He is a really nice guy one you get to know him. I never knew I spent the whole day with him...

The next thing I know,

Its the beginning of a friendship between two different worlds.

* * *

**A/N Hey, how was that for the first part? What? You want me to continue? Ok! Since Im a nice person, I'll continue.. But! You have to give me a review, saying how nice of me to continue.. LOL! You dont need to say that, but I still want that review, ok? Pretty please?**

* * *

The next thing I know, I was best friends with a geek. Talk about ruining my reputation! Oh the hell with my reputation. Troy's a really sweet guy and if he were a little bit open to me and change his outfits a little, I would totally...I dont want to say it... Nope, not saying it... OKAY! IM GONNA SAY IT... date him! 

One day, I was daydreaming about Troy in my room, and doodling (sp?) a little.. Ok, maybe a lot.. but _SOMEONE_, broke my train of thought!

It was a phonecall. From Sharpay.. This cant be good.

"Gabi! Do you wanna go shopping with me??" Sharpay asked nicely and perkily. Hallelujah for best friends! I can give Troy a makeover!

"Umm, I'll go if I get to bring a friend." I negotiated.

"Ok! Who are you taking?" she asked. Oh, gosh! Oh well, she'll find out one way or another.

"Troy." I mumbled softly, but enough to hear.

"Ooh, the new kid! Good job Gabi! Way to ruin your rep!" she snapped jokingly.

"I know, I know, but hey, once you get to know him, you would love him!" I said.

"Ok, just this once!" she gave in.

"Yess!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I sqealed.

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Ok, stop!"

"Ok, bye."

_end of phonecall_

I went on aim and got ahold of Troy.

**troytheman: Hey Brie.**

**gabi-licious: Hey Troy! U wanna come shoppin wit me and my frend?**

**troytheman: Umm, r u sure it wouldnt ruin ur rep?**

_Dammit, stop worrying about my rep! _I thought.

**gabi-licious: Dont worry bout my rep Troy. Just come. It wont be fun without u!**

**troytheman: R u really sure?**

**gabi-licious: Positive.**

**troytheman: Ok. I'll meet you ur house in 5.**

**gabi-licious: Gr8! I promise u wont regret it!**

**troytheman: I better not!**

**gabi-licious: lol**

**troytheman: c ya**

**gabi-licious: bye**

_troytheman is offline_

_gabi-licious is offline_

**5 minutes later**

Ding-dong!

Oh jeez, Troy's here.

"COMING!!" I yelled.

I ran down the spiral staircase and rushed to the door to open it. I pulled the door open and found Troy wearing his usual clothes, and a goofy smile. That right there, made me smile.

"Hey," I started.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked. I nodded instead of saying 'yes' for some reason..

Good thing Shar brought her convertible. Its effing hot out today, ugh.. A half an hour later (it usually takes Shar an hour to get to the mall, but this time she was speeding and we almost got caught. Curse the people who invented caffiene!) we got to the mall, and we immediately went into all the stores like Pac Sun, Hurley and all other stores. We also stopped by the Optometrist to get Troy some contacts. We dont want him wearing those stupid glasses with nice outfits. Shar and Troy were getting along pretty well, and thats good. Im glad to see to of my best friends bonding!

At the end, Troy was looking mighty fine.

He's ready to face the school.

* * *

The next day, Troy chose his outfit wisely, although his socks dont match the black DC's, but he still looks great. Totally different from when he stepped into that door. Girls were flirting with him madly everytime they saw him, and I could tell he's not used to it. Meanwhile, Sharpay was blabbering at me like crazy! So I thought I'd glance at Troy. He's always looking down, and blushing and whatnot whenever I look at him. _I really gotta help that boy.. _I thought_. He looks really cute in that outfit, maybe we should watch a movie tonight, maybe dinner, maybe cuddle on the couch.. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! YOU DO NOT HAVE CRUSH ON TROY!! DO YOU HEAR ME, GABRIELLA MARIE?! YOU ARE NOT CRUSHING ON TROY!! The hell with you, conscience. _I thought. "...So cute!" Sharpay finished.

"Yoohoo?! Is witto Gabwiewa awake??" Sharpay said while waving a hand in front of my my face. I took a trip back to reality and found Sharpay in front of my face, making fishy faces.

"What the fuck, Shar?! Cut the fishy faces, Im not a baby!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, it was fun! Besides, you werent paying attention. I thought you wouldnt snap back to reality yet.." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Who were you thinking about?" Shar asked.

"No one," I lied.

"Uh huh, yeah, You had your thinky-thinky face on. TELL ME! PLEASE! Im your best friend!" Shar begged.

"I might just like Troy.." I mumbled while staring at him.

"More like love, Gabriella." I know Sharpay meant business this time.

"Maybe youre right.." I sighed.

* * *

**A/N So?? How was it?? Dissin it?? Lovin it?? Tell me please!! I promise to update soon if I get at least 3 reviews!**

**-Alexa**


End file.
